


First Words

by Madquinn13



Series: The 100 Modern AU [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The triplets start talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Words

“When are they going to start talking?” Clarke asked, Danni on her hip.

“They’ll talk when they talk.” Raven stressed from her spot at the breakfast bar, Jamie on her lap. “Abs said you didn’t talk until you were three. Your first words were ‘Daddy please stop telling me that story, it is the twelfth time you told me it.’ Snarky little shit weren’t you.” Clarke just shrugged.

“Do you think they’ll do that? Not talk at all and then bang full sentences?”

“I hope not, that sounds creepy. You aren’t going to be creepy right buddy?”  

“What are the chances of Lexa and I getting out of dinner tonight?”

“None.” Raven didn’t even look away from the screen. “They already love you Clarke. They miss you. They don’t blame you for anything.”

“It’s weird, having dinner with my ex-boyfriend’s parents.”

“Well it’s rude to keep bailing on your mom’s in-laws.”

“Raven you have to admit it’s weird.”

“It is weird Clarke, but the more you delay it the worst it will be. I’m sure Lexa is looking forward to it. Mom does make the best hashbrown casserole.”

“Raven I really don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Well tough shit Clarke, you’re going.”

“Nope, no I can’t.”

“No!” Danni yelled from her spot against Clarke.

“What? Baby girl did you just talk?” Clarke moved her so she was facing her at eye level.

“No!”

“Holy fuck.” Raven was grinning. “Abby! Abby get over here!”

“No!” Danni was clearly loving that everyone was paying attention to her. Abby ran in, Nicky clinging to her dispite the bumpy ride.

“What Raven is everything okay?” Abby looked from her wife to her daughters.

“Ask Danni.”

“What? Danni is everything okay?”

“No!”

“Oh my god!” Abby was shocked. As if noticing that their sister was getting far more attention Jamie and Nicky started crying which made their mothers who were holding them turn their focus directly onto them.

* * *

 

Danni’s vocabulary now included yes, nope, and Lark (which was apparently Clarke but sounded more like lock).

Jamie was babbling up a storm but none of it sounded like words, it seemed like he enjoyed making up his own words.

Nick was getting close, he would babble and when it was clear they didn’t understand what he was trying to say he would get frustrated which would turn to anger and a tantrum.   

They were trying to keep everyone happy and calm but it was hard. Danni was running around pulling and throwing everything down that was in her reach. Nick was a climber. Jamie, he was just content to sit on the floor and play with his toys.

The Collins were over all the time running around with Danni, pulling Nick down when he got too high, and just sitting down with Jamie and playing with him. Abby was glad for that, those kids deserved fun grandparents and God knows her’s weren’t going to do anything remotely similar.

Nicky started talking when he was in Raven’s workshop with her. He was strapped into a play wheel type thing while she worked on some machinery across the room. A spark went wild and struck her on her bare arm causing her to jump up and yell.

“Holy fucking shit that hurts!” She held her arm hissing out air between her teeth bouncing around the room.

“Shit!” Nicky yelled from his spot. “Shit shit shit shit shit.”

“No. No no no no no no. No Nicky you didn’t just say that.”

“Shit.”

“Mama is going to kill me.”

When Abby heard him she sat Raven down and they (Abby) decided that they (Raven) really needed to start watching their (Raven) language around the kids.

Nicky’s second word was Mama and he said it with arms up at Abby so as far as she’s concern, her son’s first word was Mama and for her. Not anything attributed to the foul mouth mother.

* * *

 

Jamie didn’t speak until he was three. His brother and sister spoke for him easily and there wasn’t anything he really wanted to say. But after watching his mommy get upset because of a terrible accident that caused her car to be towed and turned into a cube, he just took her face in his hands and went “It’s okay Mommy. You can have mine.” And proceeded to hand her one of his hot wheels. That made Raven cry again holding him close because he was a little genius. (Danni and Nicky were both in the room and after that statement Danni shouted out hey!)


End file.
